


Finding a Future

by queenmidalah



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their relationship began, she never anticipated any emotions beyond need and mutual hurt. After all, the two people they had loved had moved on. And they had moved on with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a Future

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, though it becomes obvious in the story, there was NO CHEATING involved on any sides of the two couples mentioned.

When their relationship began, she never anticipated any emotions beyond need and mutual hurt. After all, the two people they had loved had moved on. And they had moved on with each other. That had definitely left a sting that neither wanted to face. The problem was, Connor had known that Abby leaving him was his fault. He didn't blame her for moving on. He was happy for her now, but at the time he had been sad and lonely, more than hurt or angry. At least not hurt or angry at her. No, the hurt and anger was directed at himself because he had inflicted it on himself. And in another sense he had caused Jess to hurt. 

The other problem was that Jess never had a claim on the man she loved. She fancied Becker. Oh how she fancied him, even dreamt of a pure white dress with him in either a tuxedo or a dress uniform, standing before a priest as they started the rest of their lives. Only Becker hadn't felt the same. He saw her as a little sister, not as a woman he could love with passion and devotion. Not the way he loved Abby. 

Based on how he had reacted when Sarah died, Jess had thought he had fancied Sarah. Then she had seen how he changed when Abby and Connor were back. He'd held things to himself, probably moreso than when they were gone, but she understood why. Being in love with someone that wasn't free to be loved made things difficult.

Mutual broken hearts had turned to a slightly inebriated night of snogging, which led to a few more nights of going out for dinner, with less and less drinks, and more and more talking. Inevitably, two weeks later, Connor and Jess found themselves becoming intimate. The drinks, the dinners, the sex. It was still all to erase the pain they felt over losing those they loved. Erasing the pain they felt as those loves found one another.

A year later, their love was in full bloom. The rushed movements to strip away one another's clothes to make the pain cease had slowed to languid movements to savor uncovering one another before coming together over and over to a pounding crescendo.

Now there wasn't just need, there was love, trust, and forever. And when Connor got down on one knee in their flat, asking Jess to be his forever. She couldn't help but squeal a yes as he slipped the ring on her finger. And for the rest of the night, she continued to squeal a very different yes as Connor found other reasons to be on one knee in front of her as they celebrated this new chapter in their life. Sometimes the past needed to be told in the present, so that the path to the future was wide open.


End file.
